


Bad Cramps

by fionndom_hsprincess



Series: Female Harry drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Harry, Fluff, Harry is a girl, Louis Is A Good Boyfriend, and on her period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionndom_hsprincess/pseuds/fionndom_hsprincess
Summary: Harrie is on her period and Louis is a good boyfriend.(Seriously guys, who let me use english language? I should've been banned from here a long time ago.)





	Bad Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> if u find any mistakes (grammar, spelling or any other shit) let me know so I can fix it

Harrie walked down the corridor ignoring all the students around.

Classes finally ended, and she wanted nothing more than coming back home and burying herself under a fluffy blanket while eating some ice cream. Her period just started and the cramps were killing her.

Although the pain in her abdomen, a small smile appeared on her face when she spotted her boyfriend standing by the exit door, chatting with his friends.

“Lou!” she called him while approaching them.

The boy turned his head and smiled brightly when he saw her. “Harrie, babe,”

She fell straight into his open arms, wrapping hers around his waist and hugging him tightly.

“Are you ready for going to the club?” he asked, enthusiasm in his voice.

She winced at the thought of drunk people and loud music she would have to deal with.

“Sorry Lou, but I don’t feel very well. I think I'll just go home today.” Harrie stepped back and tilted her head to look Louis in the eyes.

“Are you sick?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern and studying her face closely, looking for any signs of sickness.

“Nah, just period cramps. Nothing to worry about, really” the girl looked at her shoes, feeling slightly ashamed of talking with her boyfriend about such things.

“Aw, I'm so sorry darling” he wrapped his arms around her small frame and placed his chin on the top of her head. “Let's just go home then.”

“Are you saying you aren't going to the club neither?” asked suddenly one of Louis’ friends that have been watching them the whole time.

“Sorry guys, my girl needs me,” he said apologetically “maybe next time.”

And with that, they both headed to Louis’ car, Harrie pressed to his side and his arm placed around her protectively.


End file.
